U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,074 sets forth a polyester-amino resin composition that can form a stain resistant layer on plasticized polyvinyl chloride substrates. While this coating was very good with respect to stain resistance and abrasion resistance, it would be desirable to have further increases in cleanability without using solvents, while maintaining stain resistance and abrasion resistance.
A variety of polymeric coatings and surface treatments for natural and synthetic materials have been developed to enhance the dirt and stain release characteristics. Some of the more effective ones to date allow for reapplication of the anti-soil treatment after cleaning (such as with carpets) or in tents.
Dry erase boards and ink or marker pens therefore are popular replacements for chalkboards. A variety of relatively nonporous writing surfaces have been developed along with special dry erase markers that are specially designed to leave strong well defined continuous marks that can be erased with a dry cloth or eraser. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,823; 3,922,457; 3,949,132; 4,746,576; 4,988,123 and 5,324,764; disclose such technology and are herein incorporated by reference for their teachings on dry erase systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,483 describes the preparation of oxetane monomers useful to form oxetane polymers with pendant fluorinated chains. The oxetane polymers were characterized as having low surface energy, high hydrophobicity, and a low coefficient of friction. That patent is incorporated by reference herein for its teachings on how to prepare the oxetane monomers and polymers. In the reference the oxetane polymers could be formulated with isocyanates to form crosslinked compositions. Additional patents issued on variations of the oxetane monomers and polymers. These were U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,654,450; 5,663,289; 5,668,250, and 5,668,251 also incorporated herein by reference.